


Love Saved Us Afterall

by expectopatronum2317



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronum2317/pseuds/expectopatronum2317
Summary: Instead of the letters saving them- what if they needed a current and true love? Can Nancy finally be honest?
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Bess Marvin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Love Saved Us Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of Nancy Drew.

For being Horseshoe Bay’s resident teen detective- Nancy Drew sure felt stupid. She could solve mystery after mystery. She could handle finding out about her birth parents- Lucy Sable and Ryan Hudson- she could even handle trying to navigate her tentative truce with Carson Drew. 

But standing here -waiting for death to come for her- she couldn’t handle the flashes of thoughts through her mind. She knew that her fling with Nick had been just that- a fling. Her brief stint with Owen was eye opening in more ways than one before the honest and truthfully,  _ good _ man, died. 

She felt the salty breeze against her flushed cheeks and took a deep breath. She remembered her conversation with her father, him telling her that love- it lived on forever. She looked down at the sand in her hand before her phone ringing startled her. 

Answering it she was grateful to hear her friend’s voices. Distracting her from doing something so dumb. 

**X X X**

So clearly the sand was a bad idea. And honestly pitching the idea of love to her friends made her feel crazy. But they truthfully had no other option so they tried. But laying on that tiling flooring watching as the others writhed in pain- a sudden and insane idea formed in her mind. 

She grunted and forced herself up to her feet- the others following wincing against the pain. The haunted woman screeched at them and Nancy turned to face the person closest to her. 

Wincing at the screeching Nancy Drew did the bravest thing in her life, “The letters wont work! They were never going to work!” She hated having to shout but that was the only way for her to be heard. 

Her friends looked at her hopelessly and she felt the tears starting to drip down her face, giving them a sad smile she shrugged before focusing back on the one before her, “If it is really the end! If it really is our time to die, I don’t want to go without being openly honest for the first time in years!” 

She reached out and took the soft hands of Bess and took a step closer- into the woman’s space. The screeching stopped and a gentle wind whirled around them, this apparently caught the monsters attention. “I am a fool. An utter fool for trying to deny how I feel. I tried so hard- but you just kept on being so caring and amazing and I don’t want to die lying. To myself or to you.”

The English woman gaped and stuttered and Nancy smiled softly, “You- are the most amazing woman- person I have ever met Bess Marvin and I-” Nancy swallowed thickly and stepped even closer, cupping the brunette’s cheek and bringing their lips a hair away, “I love you Bess. I love you and I-”

The red head was cut off when Bess surged forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Nancy whimpered quietly and tangled her hands in chocolate locks while Bess pulled her closer by her waist. 

A throat clearing broke them apart and Nancy spun to place her body in front of Bess. Standing there in the middle of the Claw was a blonde woman clad in old elegant gowns. “You love her Nancy Drew?”

Nancy nodded and looked the woman in her eyes, “With everything I am.”

The woman smiled warmly and looked up- where a bright white light was forming- before looking back at the sleuth, “Then consider your debt paid. And thank you- for everything.”

Bess spoke up from behind Nancy while molding herself to the red head’s back, “Of course- she’s waiting for you. Best be off.”

Odette smiled with watery eyes, “She is and I am. Take care everyone.”

There was a flash before the wind stopped and the lights flickered back on. There was a stillness before everyone was hugging and cheering. They were making their way out to the docks when Nancy was stopped by a hand on hers. 

Turning she faced Bess with a heavy blush. The brunette smiled and pulled Nancy close, “You were holding out on me Drew.”

Nancy leant her head against Bess’s shoulder, burying her face in her neck- “Never again.”

“Yeah?” Bess pulled back and looked into bright ocean blue

Nancy gave her a smile and a single nod, “Yeah.” She leaned in and captured Bess’s lips in a deep kiss. Sighing happily when the other woman fell into it. 

Pulling away when a throat cleared behind them, they looked over to see Ace standing there awkwardly, “Not that I’m not happy for you both- cause like I am- but like-”  He was interrupted by the girls passing him, each giving him a quick kiss on the cheek with small peels of laughter. 

“Come on Ace!”

He shook his head clear- life, was finally looking up it would seem.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
